


A Knight for All My Days

by EvilMuffins



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment between a princess and her knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight for All My Days

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble from a Tumblr prompt. The upcoming Femslash Exchange reminded of its existence.  
> Gosh I love this ship so much.

Princess Zakuro’s brave knight was so petite and delicate, just like a little bluebird, but her ferocity and dedication were unmatched.This became clearly evident that day many moons ago, when she had beaten out all of the men who had clamored for the prestigious job. A true genius at the bow, she was.

It was tradition at the annual ball, that all of the princesses in attendance would share a dance with their knight, and of course Princess Zakuro and Lady Mint were no different.

“You’re so tiny,” Zakuro chuckled as they twirled, arms wrapped around each other. “How did ever you beat out all of those huge guys so long ago?”

Though she knew the answer well, she asked regardless, wanting to hear it again and again.

The answer came other girl without any pause for thought: “Because I love you the most.”


End file.
